Ryuu Ibuki High
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: You are human, right? You have good friends, weird teachers, and things to talk about. EXCEPT you have a crush on the guy who can kill you. Actually, everyone can. You're in a school filled with monsters. RIMAHIKO, AMUTO, KUTAU In later chapters ON HOLD
1. The Bus

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either.**

"Hey Amu, are you excited for high school year? Oh, wait. I'm sorry, you're not going." Wakana sighed, "We'll miss you."

"I am fine; I might just go to a school with my standards. Probably a public school," Amu replied.

"Well, ja ne, we'll contact you," Misaki replied.

Amu tried to smile but she just couldn't. She couldn't go to her friends' school. She didn't make the cut. She walked home.

When Amu came home, her family was surprisingly happy. "Amu-Chan, we got you enrolled to a high school!" Her mom said.

Amu was shocked,"H-how!?!"

"In the newspaper we found an article about going to a boarding school where you can be yourself! Well, at least that's what I think it means…" Her mom finished.

Amu was curious," Wait…WHAT? Let me see the paper!"

Her mom gave her the paper. "_Ryuu Ibuki High. Where we welcome magic, bloodsucking, and your inner monster abilities… "_It was hard to interpret…but Amu was lucky she could go to a BOARDING school. Without her little whiny sister, the weird people at school and her annoying parents, it would be wonderful.

"Start packing. You have to leave on two weeks," Her mom finished.

"Sure Mom," Amu went upstairs.

"Oh! And here's your uniform." Her mom gave her a uniform. The uniform was just like the Seiyo Academy one except the shirt was torn on the edges and the skirt was black and white plaid.

_Gothic…._Amu thought.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Amu, give us a hug." Amu's mom said. Amu gave her mom, dad, and Ami a hug.

"We're gonna mish you onee-chan," Ami said.

"Oh! The bus is here! Bye Amu!" her Mom exclaimed. Amu grabbed her stuff and ran for the bus.

When Amu opened the bus door, the inside looked a lot bigger than she thought. "Put your stuff under your name," the bus driver was chewing gum…well, at least it looked like gum.

She saw her name and put her bags under it. The she sat in a bus seat. There were so many people in the bus. They all had slightly different uniforms. She sat next to a boy who had a black suit on. Weird uniform…

The boy smiled," Hi, I am Hotori Tadase. You must be new. Did you come for middle school?"

"OH! A new person? Yaya wants to see!" A girl popped up from the seat in front of her. She had the same uniform as Amu.

"Yaya! Don't be excited. It might scare the thing!" A girl with a purple ponytail popped up next to the other girl. She turned to Amu," I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you. This is Yaya." Nadeshiko was wearing a purple shirt with a black choker and a black ragged-edge skirt with fishnet tights.

Amu smiled," I am Hinamori Amu."

"Well, since you're new here, we'll show you the popularity rank." Tadase said.

"Ok…" Amu replied.

Nadeshiko started," The top ranks are Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's over there," she pointed to a blue-haired guy in the back seat. He had the same uniform as Tadase. "He's a Sapphire Uniform."

"Ruby?" Amu was confused.

"There are different ranks in uniforms." Tadase replied.

"The other top rank is Mashiro Rima. She's over there." Nadeshiko continued.

Yaya whispered," Rumors have it she's a succubus."

"Yaya!" Nadeshiko strictly scowled at her.

"Gomenesai," Yaya replied.

Amu was shocked. A succubus? Aren't those…demons? Then Amu asked," Are Ikuto and Rima…together?"

Yaya started laughing. Nadeshiko continued," No, but there are rumors that they secretly are. I don't believe in it though."

"That's 'because Ikuto's sister will never let ANYONE date him!" Yaya was laughing so hard.

It made no sense to Amu why Yaya was laughing.

"Oh. We're here," Tadase said.

Everyone grabbed their bags. _RIH, here we come_, Amu thought.


	2. Dorm A33

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either.**

When Amu walked out of the bus, the school looked kind of….haunted. Nadeshiko smiled," Well, Amu-chan, let's go see the dorms!"

_Looking at the Dorm List…_

Amu looked at the list. It was confusing.

"Do you want me to show how you work this?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu nodded her head.

Nadeshiko smiled," Well, you just press this button." She pressed the button. It had the kanji words 化け猫. Then, a cat came up. It morphed into a human," This is Naoyuki. He's a bakeneko."

"Someone called," Naoyuki exclaimed. He stared at Amu. "Was it you?"

Amu was still kind of confused. A bakeneko? Were they even real? Then Nadeshiko tapped her while she was thinking. "Oh! Yeah."

"I'll take your bags." Amu gave Naoyuki her bags. "You're in dorm A33." Naoyuki dashed off.

"Amu-Chan, we should be getting to the freshman year meeting. Come with me," Nadeshiko finished. Amu followed.

_At the Meeting…_

"…For those who don't know, you must stay in your human form. We have school on all days except Sundays. You are allowed to go anywhere on campus. On days other than the Sunday, you must always wear your uniform during school hours. You might notice some people are wearing different uniforms as you. That is because each uniform has a different rank. You can earn a better uniform and the upgrade in uniform rank benefits your dorm upgrade. The first rank is Ruby, the basic rank. The second is Sapphire, the bronze rank. The third is Jasper, the silver rank. The fourth is Elite, and is as great as it sounds and is a very hard rank to get. Also, the uniforms have control to settle down your monster skills. You must know what you're not allowed to do so it won't cause a major injury from trying to do something that the uniforms do not permit you to do," Hoshina Souko, the Gakuenchou, explained.

Amu, very frightened now, was discovering this wasn't a normal school. Souko continued," Vampires are not capable of sucking blood completely with this uniform. Ghosts are allowed to possess souls but are not allowed to kill the soul inside. Succubae and Incubi are not allowed to steal energy and you know what that means." Amu swore she heard some people sigh. Souko continued about other monsters and then,"…also, your class schedule is in the dorms. There are no classes today because you need to get used to the environment. Tomorrow is Sunday so there is no school either. There is no school on Monday either because it is Marine day. I hope I have answered all your questions for you. If not, come and ask me. Oh, and please remember, for those who want to know, WE SHALL NEVER GO ON A FIELD TRIP TO KILL THE HUMANS for specific reasons. You are dismissed to your dorms."

Now Amu was getting very worried, but she wouldn't pass this opportunity up. _I'll just pretend I am a mermaid. Then I won't get killed after the first day._ Amu thought. Once Amu got to the dorm, she saw Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, and some weird girl.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Since I, Yamabuki Saaya is the greatest, I will be in charge!" the weird girl said.

"Saaya-tan, Nadeshiko is the best. She has Jasper," Yaya retorted.

"Well, is Nadeshiko a fountain goddess?"

"Nadeshiko is a yuki-onna. I don't even think you're a goddess."

"WHAT!?! Well I think…"

The bicker was going on with Yaya and Saaya with Rima, Amu, and Nadeshiko in the background. "Why don't we share what kind of monster we are?" Nadeshiko asked trying to calm down the heat.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

The five sat in a circle and Nadeshiko started," I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I am going into first year high school and I am a yuki-onna."

It was Yaya's turn," Yaya is in second year middle school and is witch!"

Now it was Saaya's turn," I am Yamabuki Saaya and I am in first year. I am a soon-to-be fountain goddess." Yaya was giggling a little but Nadeshiko gave her a scowl that scared the heck out of Yaya.

Rima was next," I am Mashiro Rima. First year high and-"

"What type of monster?" Yaya interrupted.

"Succubus," Rima replied.

Yaya retorted," I knew it."

"And I don't like Ikuto," Rima finished.

Now it was Amu's turn," Hinamori Amu, I am in first year and I'm a mermaid."

"It's almost dinner time," Nadeshiko told them.

"I hope you brought what you should've. It was required," Saaya mimicked Nadeshiko.

"Well, if you forget, I can't provide anything unless you want to freeze. Even if I did inherit my father's side like my brother, who would want blood?" Nadeshiko replied. Everyone shuddered in the thought of having to drink blood for dinner.

At the dinner table, everyone had normal food except Nadeshiko. She had some weird thing that might've been snow.

When dinner was over, Rima stood up," Nadeshiko, tomorrow, can we go to the graveyard?"

"Why?" Nadeshiko asked.

"That would be fun!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I want to go and we'll play with our powers."

"Everyone?" Nadeshiko asked. Rima nodded.

"I can't go," Saaya explained. "I have to try and get a Sapphire rank."

Nadeshiko turned to Amu," Do you still want to come? I don't think a mermaid's powers don't work unless it's in the water."

Amu smiled," I'm fine. I'll just watch."

Nadeshiko clapped her hands together," Well, then, it's official. Meet at the graveyard at 9:00."


	3. Jorugomo Zombie

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either.**

It was 8:30 in the night and Amu was getting ready for the trip to the graveyard although she was seriously afraid. Amu put on jeans and a sweater.

"Ready?" Nadeshiko asked. Everyone nodded. "Then, let's head out!" They walked out the dorm.

After a while, they reached the graveyard. Rima spread out her bat wings. Nadeshiko tried to play by making icicles, but it was too warm. Yaya was playing with telekinesis.

While Amu watched everyone use their powers, she heard a noise. Then, she saw where it came from, the ground. Then she saw a hand pop out from the ground. Amu stepped back. "Nadeshiko…Is that a zombie…?"

Nadeshiko was staring at it," There are no such things as zombies." By this time, the body was half way out.

"It's a Jorugomo!" Rima screamed. The body was out of the ground. It started walking to them.

"Something possesses it," Yaya whispered.

"Yaya, can't you do a spell or telekinesis?" Amu asked as the spider woman started to come towards them.

"Yaya can't telekinesis something so big!" she replied. She dodged the silk web.

"Nadeshiko! Why can't you blast some ice?" Amu asked

"I would but it's too warm here!"

Then, Yaya was hit by a silk web. She was tied up like a cocoon.

Rima tried to fly but her wings were stuck to a tree by silk string.

"Gah!" Nadeshiko was hit. She was stuck to a tree. It was probably a good thing that Amu was still alive because she saw everything that happened. First Amu hid behind a bush because she was a wimp. After, the Jorugomo decided to try to eat Rima at the edge of a tree. While the spider woman was walking towards Rima, something hit its head. It must've been a really high place off of because it knocked out the Jorugomo. It turned out to be a boy. He had long hair and he had a large resemblance to Nadeshiko.

"Nagi! If only you came here sooner!" Yaya complained. "We wouldn't have been stuck!"

"You do realize that I unintentionally jumped on it?" Nagihiko replied. Amu could see his fang. _Is he a vampire?_

"Nagihiko, why are you here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I smelt a human's blood, O+." _Oh no, is he going to suck my blood? _Amu thought.

"Impossible. We have no humans here," Nadeshiko replied.

"Whatever. I have to go anyway." And he dashed off.

"Is that your brother, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko nodded.

"We should head back to the dorm," Rima told them.

"Yea, let's tell Saaya!" Yaya replied. So they all went back to the dorm.

**For those who want to know, Ikuto is coming in the next chapter.**


	4. Abbott Mall

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either. Unfortunately I was on vacation.**

Back at the dorm, there was a note on the door:

_To remember our founder, Ryuu Ibuki, we will have a celebration on Friday. There will be a carnival in the morning for the grade and middle school students and a prom at night for the high school students. You must all be very excited for the fun. You are not required to wear your uniforms but are not permitted to use your powers on this day. You will be expelled and will never be able to enter again. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Gakuenchou Hoshina Souko _

"Is anyone hoping to go to the prom with anyone?" Yaya asked.

Rima sighed," I might go single. There are way too many people who are gonna ask me out."

"I can't go. I volunteered to make sure the prom goes as planned," Nadeshiko replied.

Saaya asked them," Should I go with Tadase or Ikuto?"

"I bet there'll be a whole line of people in line to ask Ikuto," Rima replied.

"Then I'll ask Tadase."

Yaya turned to Amu," What about you?"

Amu shook her head," I don't know that many people, so I might as well go single."

"UWAHHHHHH….." Yaya yawned. "Yaya is tired. Minna should go to bed." Everyone got ready to go to bed. Then, they decided to chat.

"Nadeshiko, who do you think your brother is going with?" Rima asked.

"I bet he'll go single."

"You know what? Yaya wonders what possessed the Jorugomo today," Yaya continued.

"Yea, that was weird," Nadeshiko replied.

_Meanwhile, at the boys' dorm_

"I hear you defeated a possessed Jorugomo at the graveyard," Kairi said.

"Yea, unintentionally, though," Nagihiko pulled out a can of blood from the fridge.

"Ugh, why do you live on something so disgusting?" A blue-haired boy asked.

"Look who's talking. At least I don't have to have sex to live," Nagihiko bit into the can with his fangs.

"What type of blood?" Kairi asked.

"Uh…B+. Why?"

"Oh…because O+ is bad for your fangs." Kairi replied.

"It tastes good, though."

Tadase popped in," Is anyone going to the prom?"

"I'm going to see what my sister did," Nagihiko said.

"I'm going single if I don't find anyone decent," Ikuto added.

Tadase added," I'm the deejay. I don't know how, but I just am. So, can anyone give me advice on which songs?"

"I'd do rock songs and pop music first and then slow songs," Ikuto advised.

"I don't know anything…" Tadase confessed.

"Me and Nagihiko will just use one of Kairi's spells to get the things we want, 'cause, Kairi _is_ a warlock," Ikuto retorted.

"OK…tomorrow then," Nagihiko finished.

_The Next Day_

_Girls' Dorm_

"What should we do today? Yaya is so bored," Yaya was lying on the couch, bored.

"Hey, Yaya why don't we use your powers to send us to the Abbott Mall?" Rima asked.

"Huh, fine." Then Yaya casted her wand and they were there.

"Where should we go first?" Amu asked.

"Let's go to the music store," Rima replied. They all walked to the music store.

Then, they see a group of boys. Amu recognized two of them. "Hey, it's Tadase and Nagihiko!" Amu yelled when she saw them on the other side of the store. They walked towards them.

"Hey, it's Hinamori-san!" Tadase smiled.

"Are those your friends?" Amu asked.

Tadase nodded," This is Kairi, Nagihiko, and Ikuto."

OMG. The guy with blue hair was so hot! Then, Rima spoke," Hey, are you doing the DJ thing?" Rima continued," We can help. It always helps with a good opinion from a girl."

Tadase looked at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded. Then Tadase looked up to them," Sure!"

They searched the store around. After a while, they chose five albums. After they paid, Ikuto asked," Why don't we eat somewhere?"

"Sure," Everyone said in unison.

At the food court, everyone made a draw and Amu lost so she had to get food.

"I hate to gossip but I know for a fact that Amu is a human," Nagihiko explained.

"How?" Yaya asked in excitement.

"She has the scent of human blood. I sensed it last night, and I sensed it today, and it was only when I saw Amu."

"That's no proof," Nadeshiko retorted.

"She also has an attraction to Ikuto. Love at first sight. ALL humans usually would fall in love with an incubus at first sight."

"Still not convinced," Yaya complained.

"Well, this might." Nagihiko continued," You told me Amu is a mermaid, right?"

"Right."

"If she is, why can I be next to her without getting sick?" That was a hard question. EVERYONE knew vampires HATED water. Mermaids were like their weakness or something. Nagihiko couldn't stay near one without getting sick or weak.

Tadase sighed, "Even if Hinamori-san is a human, we must not make fun of her or take advantage, and-"

"Hey, guys! I hope I got the right stuff." Amu said.

Silence.

"Well, let's eat!" Amu finished.

Everyone was eating, but it was awkwardly silent.

"Hey, we should get back," Rima explained.

"Yea! You're right! See you guys tomorrow!" Amu smiled cheerfully.

"Is minna ready?" Yaya asked. The girls nodded. Yaya snapped her fingers. They were there.

_In a deserted alley…_

"Geez Harry, when are you gonna stop using your sister as a puppet?" Homura asked.

"Yea onii. Just 'cause I am younger doesn't mean anything." Julia complained.

"Shut up you two!" Shino whispered," Harry'll hear."

"Already did, Sakagami." Harry strictly retorted. "Julia _makes_ things puppets but she isn't herself. She's a ghost."

"You know spider woman zombie was very hard to deal with," Julia complained.

"Yea, why are doing this? Do you think that those particular people have something?" Homura questioned.

"Shut up Furukawa! You're next," Harry yelled.

Homura smiled,"Wonderful! I get to use Heracles."

"Homura, you're a WEREWOLF. You don't need your gun. Also, since when did you name it?" Shino questioned. _BAM!_ Shino ducked.

"Careful what you say Sakagami, you're a gargoyle. Heracles will turn you into the asphalt we stand on," Homura made a scary look on her face.

**I am planning to make another story. It's gonna be a crossover. PLEASE read it when it comes out. I'll tell you the title in the next chapter but right now I can only tell you this. It's gonna be about Shugo Chara and S-A or Special A. Watch S-A if you want to read the crossover because my story is gonna be good. Special A has 24 episodes and 99 chapters and is worth watching.**


	5. Chasing the Fujisaki

**I have no ideas for titles in my Crossover so I'll get back on that. I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either.**

"AMU-CHI! GET UP!!!!!" Yaya yelled.

"Sure, sure."

"School time is here!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands together.

"Let's get to classes!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Wait…what about breakfast?" Amu asked.

"You can have that when you're in Hikaru's class," Saaya replied.

"What?"

"You'll see," Saaya replied.

They got out of the dorm and walked to the main high school building. When they got there, they looked at the list.

Rima whispered," There are three homerooms, Hikaru, Yuu, and Naoyuki. It's best to be with Hikaru for homeroom. You don't want Naoyuki. His class is for delinquents and nerds."

"I'm in Naoyuki's class," Saaya said. Rima pat her on the back.

Nadeshiko smiled," I'm in Yuu's class."

"Hikaru," Rima said. "What about you Amu?"

"Uh…Hikaru," She replied.

"I think my brother's in Hikaru's class," Nadeshiko smiled. "I bet you'll get along."

"What about our schedules?" Amu asked.

"They're in our locker," Nadeshiko replied.

"Where are our lockers?"

"We, as a dorm share one. It's the same as the dorm number.

"What's the combination?"

"It doesn't have one. All you need to do is open it. The security here won't let anyone steal anything."

"I have to get to class," Nadeshiko said.

"What about us, Rima?" Amu asked.

"Our class starts in thirteen minutes."

"How does that work?"

"You'll see."

They sat there for a little bit.

"What should we talk about?" Amu asked.

"Why don't we talk about how the hall monitor is an orc that will eat us?" A voice popped up.

"Nagihiko!" Rima exclaimed.

"We should get going," He replied. They walked to homeroom.

When they were in homeroom, Amu saw a twelve year old in a raincoat and a bucket. "What the heck?" Amu said.

"He's an Amefurikozo; he adores rain," Rima replied.

Hikaru looked up to the class,"I am Hikaru. Excuse me as I look at the clouds." Hikaru popped out his head and looked around. While he was looking, people were eating talking, and changing into monster form. Hikaru closed the window. Everyone quickly sat back at their seats. "It's gonna rain soon! Class, freetime. I need to get rain…get on time in next class."

Rima stared at Amu," This is why Hikaru is the best homeroom teacher. He's also the geography teacher."

Amu looked around the class was huge and she was pretty far from the desk. It was so shocking she didn't notice…"What should we do now, Rima?"

"I'm gonna steal the apple on the desk. You didn't have breakfast, right?" Amu nodded.

Rima got out of her desk and started running. It was probably because she didn't want to get crowded by so many boys. When Rima was running, she didn't know that Nagihiko was walking down the aisle, she barged into him on her way and during that time she stared into his eyes. She was sort of charmed although he was a vampire. In her eyes, just right now, he was heaven. "Uh…Rima-chan-"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Nagihiko. Then she realized what was going on, she fell on Nagihiko and she looked like she was trying to fool around. Her arms around his waist, her chest on his, and on the floor. The worst part was that EVERYONE was looking at them. Rima got up quickly. She walked up to the desk and took the apple on the desk, and walked back to her desk. Rima looked at them," What are YOU looking at?" she threw the apple to Amu.

Silence.

Everyone stared for about thirty seconds. Then they continued on what they were doing.

Amu stared at Rima, "What happened,"

"I crashed."

"Oh…"

A few hours later during lunch, in the cafeteria building that merges middle school and high school students, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima and Amu walked in the halls. Then, Nagihiko ran by and stopped.

"GAH! I think I lost them," Nagihiko sounded tired.

"Lost who?" Yaya asked.

"The Rima fans…Ever since homeroom, I've been running from them all day."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"No physical contact."

They heard footsteps," I need backup, I can't run anymore…"

Yaya smiled," Easy!" She waved her wand. "Now, Nadeshiko will have to run! Not so hard…All I did was switch you uniforms and hair."

"WHAT!?" Nadeshiko replied. "I don't want to run…" Nadeshiko said.

"Well, you're gonna have to…" Yaya replied. You could see the boys running.

"If I have to run for more than ten minutes, just know I'm gonna freeze them." Nadeshiko started running.

"What about the rule?" Amu asked.

"At the meeting they said that I couldn't turn my ice into spears. I'll just freeze their legs. They don't know what kind of monster you are anyway."

"Yaya, I don't want to be Nadeshiko for ten minutes…"

"Quit whining! Now use the Nadeshiko voice!" Yaya retorted.

Nagihiko sighed," Konnichiwa Yaya-chan."

"Yes! That's the voice."

Nagihiko grabbed a can out of his bag. "NO!" She threw out the can.

"That was AB-…" Nagihiko disappointedly sighed.

"You're _Nadeshiko_," Yaya retorted." You eat _ice."_

"Yaya, Nadeshiko will be back in ten minutes," Rima replied.

_Ten minutes later…_

Nadeshiko came up to Yaya," Change me back."

"Sure sure," Yaya used her wand and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were normal.

"What did you do?" Rima asked.

"Kairi used a spell for memory loss before I froze them."

The bell rung. So far, she had a same class as Tadase, Rima, or Nadeshiko. Now she knew no one in her next class…and it was she had no idea about…History of Monsters.


	6. Two is Better than One

**I have no ideas for titles in my Crossover so I'll get back on that. I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either. I don't own anything in this chapter.**

"Amu! How was History of Monsters?" Nadeshiko asked.

"TIRING!" Amu replied. "Although I saw a really hot guy his name is Iku-"

Nadeshiko interrupted her," Tsukiyomi Ikuto is an incubus. I'd stay away from him."

Amu stayed silent. Then she asked Nadeshiko," Where's Rima?"

"In a crowd of boys trying to ask her out for prom."

"Should we get her?"

"No, Rima-chan is always back at the dorm. She always goes single at prom. No one ever dares to molest a descendant of the energy vampire."

Amu stayed silent. They walked back to the dorm.

_At the Boys' dorm_

"Nagihiko! I hear you were caught fooling with Rima in homeroom," Ikuto said.

"_**I**_ didn't do anything. The succubus was running!"

"Do you plan to do anything? I dunno… like fooling around?" Ikuto asked.

"I really don't like answering questions from you."

"So yes?"

No answer.

"Hello? Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"Guys, you should really stop doing these kind of things," Tadase broke in.

"Where's Kairi?" Ikuto asked.

Nagihiko told him," I hear he transferred. There's going to be some new guy in this dorm. He's a transfer student too."

"I feel like you have a bipolar side to you Nagihiko," Ikuto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

_Girls' dorm_

"Rima-tan! You're here!" Yaya exclaimed.

Rima sighed," What?"

"GOOD NEWS!!!! First of all, SAAYA TRANSFERRED!!!!!!!"

"That's good for you, not me and Amu."

"Another thing Yaya remembered is that YAYA GOT THE PROM STUFF!!!!!"

"What stuff?!" Amu asked.

"Prom accessories and dresses and stuff." Yaya replied.

"Well, you guys speak amongst yourselves, I have to do homework," Nadeshiko put in.

"So, we have to see them," Rima said.

"NO! You have to wait till the prom!" Yaya replied.

"That's in 2 days. I can wait," Rima finished.

"We should go to bed," Amu announced.

"Goodnight!" They all said in unison.

After a long work of two days, the day of the prom came.

_After School…._

"Yaya, cough up the dresses. It's prom," Rima said.

"Here."

They went ahead and Amu and Rima put on the dresses. "They look so cool!" Yaya cheered," I was right! They are perfect!"

Rima's was down to her knees. Like any other dress and uniform in this monster dimension, it was black and white. She had striped tights and a black trim on the edge of the dress. The dress itself seemed to be an illusion to Amu. For one second it was white and long all of a sudden it was short and black. It must've been confusion to the human perception because Yaya kept saying how the Rima's sleeves' polka dots were so fitting.

Amu's dress was also black and white. One sleeve was short and the other was long. To Amu, this dress was NOT illusional but no words were able to describe it. It was…magical. "Should we get there now?" Amu asked.

"Sure," Rima replied.

"Wait, where's Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Nadeshiko went early because she's volunteering," Rima replied. "We should get going." They went to the place where the prom was.

At the prom, Amu felt an eerie feeling. "Amu, stick with me, it's really unsafe when monsters aren't wearing uniforms," Rima said. "They never tell you what kind of monster they are until it's too late."

The two girls sat down at a table. Everyone was wearing black and white except, this group that stood there looking around. They were wearing blue. Amu stared. Rima looked at Amu," That's Harry's group. Keep away from them. One of their schemes stripped Nadeshiko and Nagihiko from their Elite." Amu stopped looking at them. "I'm gonna get some punch, you stay here."

Once Rima left, Amu looked around, then, all, of a sudden, a boy was in her face. "Y-your that Ikuto guy in my history class!"

He nodded. "Do you want to dance?"

Amu shook her head," Rima told me to stay here."

"She'll be okay if you're with one of Nagihiko's friends. She has a crush on him anyway," Ikuto replied to comment.

Amu froze. She didn't expect her best friend to be in love with Nadeshiko's brother. Amu got up and thought that Ikuto's eyes were so pretty and charming. She walked with him to the dance floor. "Amu, look into his eyes," she heard a voice.

She looked into his eyes, she thought they were wonderful. She was charmed. Suddenly the lights flickered off, deliberately. For the eerie romance.

Rima finally got the punch after the long line and went to the table. Amu wasn't there. She left the punch on the table and looked for Amu. She dashed around looking for her when the lights flicker off. Great. "Amu! Amu!" She dashed everywhere in the dark. Then, BAM! She bumped into someone and collapsed to the floor.

The lights flickered back on. "It's kinda funny how we always end up in this position." It was Nagihiko. She fell on him. It was the same as homeroom. EXACTLY the same. She looked like she was doing the same thing all over again. She got up as fast as she could.

"Have you seen Amu?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko shook his head.

"We should find her," Rima exclaimed. "She might be with Ikuto," she whispered in his ear.

"He can always find a way to get them to do things like that."

"We should really get starte-" Rima stopped.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko looked at her.

"Wh-who chose this song?"

"I did," He smiled. "I thought some people might like this song."

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Silence.

"Rima-chan, do you want to look for Amu?"

More silence.

"Do you want to dance?"

She blushed but she nodded. "Here, take my hand."

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, we're leaving_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one_

Nagihiko paused, he let Rima go and said," We should start looking for Amu. I bet you that Ikuto is already sucking her energy out."

Rima nodded. They had no time to waste. Amu was a human, and she was like candy from a baby. It was as vulnerable and the chances of staying alive were too low.


	7. The Story of Her Forbidden Fate

**I have no ideas for titles in my Crossover so I'll get back on that. I don't own Shugo Chara. Most (some) of my inspiration is from Rosario+Vampire and I don't own that either. I don't own anything in this chapter.**

Amu walked. She didn't want to. Her body was being controlled by a charm.

Ikuto opened the door of the dorm. He locked it.

Amu thought of the things he was going to do. She wished she stayed at the table.

Right before Ikuto could do anything, the door banged," Ikuto!"

"I'm busy Nagihiko."

The door fell over forwards. This is something all must learn: a vampire can break a door open with very little power.

Next to Nagihiko was Rima. Her face was stressed out.

Amu realized how she much trouble Nagihiko and Rima were in. There were rumors that Ikuto was the strongest monster around.

"Ikuto, what were you doing?" Rima asked. Her voice was tense. You would not want to mess with her.

"Nothing. Just getting you freaked out," he smirked.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything," He replied to her.

"Then why'd you take her here?"

"Just to see," Ikuto smirked again. "if the energy was really that strong."

Hearing this Amu was befuddled in the strange remark.

"You can have her back. She wasn't that interesting anyway."

Amu was infuriated with what he just said, but she just kept quiet. Rima grabbed Amu by the wrist and they left.

Once they were in their dorm, Rima talked to her, " I told you not to go anywhere."

"But Ikuto said-"

"I don't care what he said! Listen to _me_. I told you how dangerous it was and you were so close into getting killed!"

Amu laid frozen there. Rima was extremely upset.

"Do you like Nagihiko?" Amu asked remembering what Ikuto said.

Rima didn't say anything. She immediately turned her head and said," None of your business."

Amu smiled," You do."

Rima looked at her Amu in a glare," I can't. We aren't together. It is not my fate in this world."

Amu got all shook up from Rima's laser eye. Questions filled her mind, why couldn't Rima like Nagihiko? Why wouldn't she confess?

Once Nadeshiko and Yaya came back, Amu went up to her advisor; Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko, can I talk to you personally?" she asked.

She nodded.

They went into Amu's bedroom. Amu let her breath out," Rima said that she can't be with Nagihiko, why is that?"

Nadeshiko widened her eyes," Do you want to know?"

Amu nodded with anxiety.

"The Mashiro household and the Fujisaki household have a large grudge against each other."

"Why?"

"About nine generations ago, there was a beautiful girl named Fujisaki Sadako and the two twins Mashiro Atsushi and Fuji. They are Rima's distant relations. Sadako was in love with Atsushi. She would go crazy for him. She was a vampire like Nagihiko so she was attracted to his blood. It turned out that Atsushi also liked Sadako, but Fuji didn't approve. Fuji never liked Sadako because she was beautiful and smart. She had a plan to ruin her. It was a sacrifice for her to take, but she made a very sinister plan."

"What was it?" Amu asked.

"Well, on Atsushi and Sadako's first date, when Sadako went to the bathroom, Fuji came with her succubus talons and stabbed her brother in the neck. She made them look like it was bitten. When Sadako came back, she was arrested for committing murder the next day. Her reputation was shattered. She knew who the culprit was. She held a harsh grudge on the Mashiro household. Her life was destroyed. The Mashiros also held a grudge to the Fujisakis for the death of their son. Sadako and Fuji married to different men but they never forgot of what grudge they held."

Amu looked at her.

Nadeshiko sighed," Unfortunately if my mother found out I was in a dorm with Mashiro Rima she'd force someone to move me to a different dorm. Rima might like Nagihiko, but she can't love him with the boundary between them."

Amu couldn't help but think of the pain Rima could be having of the forbidden love she has. It ran through her, how could such bad things happen to people? Why?

She imagined what it would be like for your own twin to turn on you. She sighed and went to bed.

That night Amu had a strange dream. She was only in her black lingerie and clack socks sitting on a bed. The door opened. It was Ikuto. She urged him to sit next to her. He looked at her; Amu sighed and said, "Get closer to me Ikuto."

He moved closer.

She put her hands on her hips," This is silly, Ikuto." She unstrapped her bra and made a sly smile," Let's do it."

She laid her chest onto Ikuto's and they fell onto the bed.

When Amu woke up she expected to see Ikuto on her bed, but he wasn't. She sighed. It was just a dream. A little part of her brain wished it wasn't. She wondered why.

Amu got up and went to the kitchen. Before she entered, she overheard a conversation.

The conversation was with Rima and Nadeshiko.

"Rima-chan, you have to calm down."

"No! You told her and you don't even know _my_ family's side of the story!"

"Rima-chan, why don't you tell her then?"

"She probably doesn't know the rules of a monster! She doesn't know how _I _feel about this." Rima's cheeks had tears all over. "WHO COULD FEEL THE PAIN I DO?!"

"Rima-chan-"

Rima slammed the door of her dorm room.

Amu entered the room. "Morning Amu," Nadeshiko smiled like as if nothing happened.

"Where's Rima?" she asked.

"Rima is not in a good mood today."

"Why?" Amu pretended not to know why.

"It's a secret," Nadeshiko smiled.

Amu sighed. She wanted to know what happened.

Nadeshiko knocked on Rima's door," Rima-chan! It's time for breakfast."

"I'm not eating."

"You're going to need it for school?"

"I'm not going."

"You're going to have to. Your Upgrade Tournament is today."

She slid the door open," I'm only eating because I don't want to get killed."

Amu shivered. She wondered if you were even allowed to get killed at this school, she probably thought it could. She tapped Nadeshiko's shoulder," What's an Upgrade Tournament?"

Nadeshiko nodded," I'll tell you after breakfast."


End file.
